The Nut Bar
by Mortrasy
Summary: Its a normal day for the members of team 7 till Sasuke and Naruto relize that they have packed no lunch for themselves. Sakura has a single Nut Bar- Thats when things take a turn for the...interesting...


_**Hey guys. Well this is my first Naruto story so go easy on me.  
Review, Favourite and Tell your friends about this story.  
So enjoy the story**_

_**  
XXMorganXX**___

* * *

The Pink headed girl sat on the grass chewing on a nut bar with an extreme concentration look on her face. Two boys sat beside her, one of the boys was incredibly hot, he had Raven hair with deep black eyes that many of the girls from the Village got lost in. His expression was always moody.  
The second of the boys was adorable. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was like a cute little Fox.  
The boys sat by the girl, one either side. Both had their eyes on one thing. The nut bar.  
"Sakura-Chan, do you think you could give me a bite of that?" The blonde boy Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the nut bar.  
"No. It's your own fault for not packing any lunch" She said stubbornly.  
"Hn Naruto you are so incredibly stupid. Why would Sakura give _you_her nut bar?" Sasuke, the raven hair said with no emotion in his voice what so ever.  
"What are you implying Uchiha? That she will give _you _her nut bar?" Naruto back chatted. Sasuke sighed.  
"Naruto we all know that Sakura would do anything for me" He matter of factly. Sakura said nothing, instead she chewed on her nut bar making unnecessary noises-the kind you do when you really enjoy the food you're eating.  
The boys leaned in closer towards the nut bar.  
"Sakura what will it take _you _to give _me_ your nut bar?" Naruto asked loud and annoyingly.  
"Naruto, nothing will make me give up this nut bar. I would prefer to watch you and Sasuke suffer at the moment" Sasuke sighed and got up  
"You guys are starting to bore me. I'm moving over there" He said and stalked off to where ever 'over there' was.  
"Hey Sakura…now that Sasuke's gone…how about you give me some of that nut..." He was interrupted by his scream (which very much sounded like a girls) when Sakura punched him. He soared backwards until he hit that fateful tree that then fell on top of him.

_**A little while later**_

"Sasuke!"  
"Hn,"  
"Uchiha where the fuck are you!!!" Naruto called out  
_maybe if I stay silent behind this bush that Baka won't find me…_Sasuke thought to himself.  
"Sasuke" A whisper came, it sounded close. Sasuke spun around trying to figure out where the voice came from.  
"I found you" Sasuke turned his head to the right slowly and screamed (his scream was lower than Naruto's…but not that much lower). Naruto was about 3cms from his face.  
Sasuke fell backwards, accidently bringing Naruto down with him. They ended up and an incredibly awkward position, Naruto on top. Sasuke on the bottom. More screaming.  
"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FRIKIN HOMO!"  
"I'M THE HOMO? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PULLED ME DOWN ONTOP OF YOU!" They yelled.  
"What are they yelling about now" Sakura said quietly to herself._  
_She raised her eyebrow and ghosted over to the two boys in the bush. Pushing the branches back, Sakura discovered a very … disturbing sight. She screamed.  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI! NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE HAVING SEX!"  
"Leave them be Sakura-Chan. Do you really want to be dragged in there and end up with Sasuke's Squirrel aids?" Kakashi said. Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and stood up quickly.  
"Okay One. Sakura why would I have sex with Naruto? I mean there are way hotter people in this village then him, and two. I DO NOT HAVE SQUIRREL AIDS!"  
"What ever you say Sasuke" Kakashi said. And wondered off in the direction he had come, whilst reading that perverted book he reads.  
"You guys are so immature" Sakura stated, nut bar still in hand. She walked off, following Kakashi leaving Naruto and Sasuke fighting behind her.

_**Later…Sasuke and Naruto had done fighting (Which went from a small scrap from how each other was a stupid homo to a full on ninja battle)**_

"Sasuke what do you think Sakura-Chan and Kakashi-Sensei have been doing all this time?" Naruto asked with the grin on his face he learnt from Jiraiya.  
"Naruto do you think I care?"  
"Yes very much"  
"I highly doubt they've been doing any…." He stopped talking immediately as they walked in to a very Sakura X Kakashi scene. Kakashi and Sakura had their tongues down each others throats.  
Sasuke made a kind of chocking noise, while Naruto wolf whistled. Either way Kakashi and Sakura didn't care, they just carried on.  
"I think I am going to throw up" Sasuke said.  
"Well don't do that near me" Naruto said while pulling out a camera. "This is going straight to Narutopedia" He said mischievously.  
"Okay that's enough" Sasuke said angrily, he stomped up to Kakashi and attempted to break them apart. Some how he did, only god knows how.  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU CANNOT HAVE SAKURA-CHAN!!!" he yelled in Kakashi's face.  
"Fine have it your way Sasuke. Sorry Sakura" and with that Kakashi disappeared.  
"Glad that's over" Sasuke said turning his back to Sakura. Naruto smirked, camera still rolling.

"Sasuke…" Naruto sniggered "Look behind you" Sasuke turned around to see his Baka of a brother had taken Kakashi's spot.  
"ITACHI!" Sasuke roared. Itachi didn't stop kissing Sakura he just simply pulled the finger at him.  
"This is great guys" Naruto called out from behind the camera.  
"NARUTO SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"  
"No Sasuke you're not my mother"  
"You are so incredibly annoying!"  
"Believe it"  
Itachi left out of boredom. Sakura decided to make her new found boredom fun again. She pulled out the Nut Bar.  
"Oh boys" She called. She swung the bar back and forth, and watched with amusement as Sasuke and Naruto's eyes followed it.  
"If you want it….Go get it" and she tossed it into the deep lake behind her.  
The boys looked at each other, and then ran for there lives towards the lake.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my first ever Naruto story lol.  
Review and Fave my story and don't forget to tell your friends about my stories  
Thanks for reading**_

_**  
XXMorganXX**_


End file.
